


You Got Me Going

by obsessioncalled



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Biting, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessioncalled/pseuds/obsessioncalled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>... he's just about to let go and apologize and maybe never talk to Brendon again, </em>ever<em>, because seriously, he's got his teeth sunk into Brendon's fucking shoulder, even if Brendon isn't weirded the fuck out Spencer is going to be too fucking embarrassed to ever even </em>look<em> at Brendon again after this. Which is going to suck because they're in a band together and also Brendon is Spencer's best friend. So letting go would be good right about now and he's just about to, and then Brendon lets out a shuddering breath and just sort of melts into Spencer. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Going

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write porn! I don't even write fic, usually! So what even is this. I wrote this on my phone while at a restaurant with my family. That was kind of weird. Anyway! I like Spencer and Brendon and biting and especially Spencer biting Brendon, and that is basically what this is! :D? (Thanks to Maccadole for reading it over.)
> 
> Contains non-negotiated painplay (biting, obviously). Also, one character briefly worried that it might be non-consensual.

The thing is, personal space is not something they normally care much about. Spencer used to, years ago, and he still kind of does, with people who aren't in the band. Who aren't Brendon, really. But the thing is, Brendon really has no concept of personal space, and living on a bus with the guy sort of forced Spencer to readjust his own boundaries pretty early on.

So it's not anything out of the ordinary when he steps up behind Brendon at the tiny counter in the bus "kitchen" (Spencer's got a pretty good setup at home, and he refuses to call this a kitchen. It's a principle thing). Brendon's shirtless, which isn't unusual either because Brendon's always hot -- duh, Spencer's brain supplies, and he tells it to shut up, because he's Not Going There. Always _warm_.

Spencer reaches for the Doritos on the counter just as Brendon reaches for something in one of the cupboards on the wall, and somehow Spencer ends up with his face less than an inch from Brendon's very naked shoulder. And even this isn't new, Spencer's sure he's had his face buried in the crook of Brendon's neck at some point before now. 

Except then things definitely get new, and he didn't plan to do it and he's got no idea what he's even trying to accomplish here, but he bites down where Brendon's shoulder meets his neck. He doesn't let go, either, just sinks his teeth in, hard, and holds on. And a small part of Spencer's brain is yelling at him, screaming up a fucking storm, _what the fuck are you even doing LET HIM GO_ and he's just about to let go and apologize and maybe never talk to Brendon again, _ever_ , because seriously, he's got his teeth sunk into Brendon's fucking shoulder, even if Brendon isn't weirded the fuck out Spencer is going to be too fucking embarrassed to ever even _look_ at Brendon again after this. Which is going to suck because they're in a band together and also Brendon is Spencer's best friend. So letting go would be good right about now and he's just about to, and then Brendon lets out a shuddering breath and just sort of melts into Spencer. 

"Fuck," he says, and Spencer would've expected anger, but. But. Brendon doesn't sound angry. "Harder." 

Spencer's been more than half-hard since he first sank his teeth into Brendon's shoulder (and that's something that would probably be freaking him out a little bit if he weren't kind of distracted right now), and Brendon's shuddering sigh goes straight to Spencer's dick. 

Spencer lets go, kind of reluctantly, and Brendon makes a noise. He sounds decidedly disappointed. If Spencer weren't there already, that little noise, Brendon being _disappointed_ that Spencer is no longer biting his shoulder, would have Spencer more than ready. He moves his mouth an inch to the right, out towards Brendon's arm, and sinks his teeth in again, hard. Brendon lets out another noise, and this one is definitely, definitely a moan. 

Spencer is kind of light-headed, and so, so hard. He takes his right hand off Brendon's shoulder (when his hands ended up on Brendon's shoulders, Spencer doesn't know, but they are, and he's kind of holding Brendon in place as he, Jesus Christ, sinks his teeth into Brendon's shoulder) and slides it down Brendon's body. He's kind of crowding Brendon into the counter, actually. Brendon is arching back against Spencer's mouth. 

Spencer slides his hand down Brendon's body and down to the waistband of his sweats, and okay, it's not like biting Brendon's shoulder (and getting off really, really hard on it, holy shit) is something Spencer's ever done before, but still. This is kind of a big thing. Spencer kind of feels like there'll be no going back to just friends with no concept of personal space if he sticks his hand down Brendon's pants. But then Brendon moans again and kind of bucks up towards Spencer's hand, as much as he can, trapped as he is between Spencer's body and the counter. Spencer throws caution to the wind and slides his hand into Brendon's sweats. Brendon isn't wearing underwear. It's unexpected (although Spencer has no idea why that is, really, because this is Brendon, after all), and also kind of really hot.

"Yes," Brendon says thickly. "Please." 

Spencer's hand finds Brendon's dick, his teeth still sunk into Brendon's shoulder, and Brendon is just as hard as Spencer, and already leaking, wet at the tip -- not that Spencer thought he wouldn't be, considering the _noises_ he's making (they're kind of driving Spencer insane, actually, oh _God_ , Spencer is so hard) -- and he whines desperately as Spencer touches him. He bucks his hips again, trying to get some friction, and Spencer kind of wants to make him wait, make him beg, but Brendon whines again and Spencer takes pity on him. As his fist closes around Brendon's cock, he bites down just that little bit harder, instinctively. That's all it takes. Brendon comes, pulsing into Spencer's hand, and the moan he lets out is just short of a scream. A small part of Spencer is really glad that they're alone on the bus, but mostly he's kind of distracted. Because _wow_ , okay, that just happened. 

Brendon's leaning against Spencer, barely holding his own weight up, and Spencer pulls his hand out of Brendon's pants. He's about to grab a tissue or something, wipe it off on Brendon's sweats, whatever, but something makes him change his mind. He holds his hand up in front of Brendon's face instead. 

"Brendon," he says, and there's an unfamiliar note in his voice, something he's never really heard before. Brendon hums something, something that's probably supposed to be an affirmative. It seems like it takes him a few seconds to get back into his head, to come down to earth, but then he opens his eyes. 

When Brendon sees Spencer's hand in front of his face, covered in Brendon's come, he groans. He's clearly still weak-kneed and shaky (that looked like kind of an amazing orgasm, Spencer's not surprised), but he opens his mouth greedily. Spencer moves his hand closer, and Brendon leans forward the last little bit to meet him. He licks at Spencer's palm, groaning at the taste of his own come covering Spencer's hand, moves up his fingers, and sucks two of them into his mouth. 

It's just his _fingers_ , but apparently there's this direct link from Spencer's hand to his dick now. That's kind of new. He groans as Brendon sucks on his fingers. For a couple of minutes, Spencer's perfectly happy to just have Brendon suck his fingers, lick in between them and across his palm, making sure to get every trace of his come off Spencer's hand. The thought makes Spencer groan again, louder, and he decides that, nice as this is, he kind of wants to come sometime in the very near future, too. He pulls his fingers out of Brendon's mouth with a pop. Brendon whines at the loss, sounding disappointed, _Jesus_. 

Spencer decides he needs to come just about right now or he might just die from it. He puts his hands on Brendon's shoulders again, turning him around to face Spencer. Jesus, there's a bite mark on his shoulder, two, and at least the second one looks like it's going to bruise. Spencer bites back a moan and takes a hand off Brendon's shoulder, presses the heel of it against his dick through his sweats. Brendon follows the movement of his hand and when Spencer touches his cock, Brendon licks his lips and says, "yes, Spencer, can I--"

And it's not like Spencer hasn't ever considered it, maybe even once or twice before now (because Jesus, Brendon's _mouth_ ), in a kind of abstract way. But he wasn't expecting any of this to happen, not really, and he certainly wasn't expecting Brendon to offer to blow him. He'd been expecting a handjob at the most, because this is _Brendon_ , and Spencer is, well, Spencer. And anyway he'd really be fine with just sticking his hand down his pants and getting himself off anyway. At this point it's not going to take much. 

"Spencer," Brendon says, "please let me blow you, please, I--" Spencer wasn't expecting Brendon to _beg_. 

"Um, _yeah_ , yes," he says. He pushes down on Brendon's shoulders, perhaps a little more forcefully than necessary, because at Spencer's words, Brendon folded beautifully of his own volition. Still. Spencer kind of likes keeping this firm pressure on Brendon's shoulders, and Brendon doesn't seem to mind, so. He keeps his hands where they are. 

Brendon's hands are already at Spencer's waistband. He pulls the sweats down and over Spencer's dick without much at all in the way of finesse. Spencer's way past the point of caring. As the cool air hits his dick he says, softly, "Fuck," and then again, louder, as Brendon leans in and blows hot air all across him, hands on Spencer's hips. 

When Brendon actually leans in and takes Spencer's dick in his mouth, Spencer moans long and loud. Brendon's doing a lot of frankly amazing things with his tongue, and Spencer's kind of embarrassed at how he would probably be thrusting into Brendon's mouth if not for Brendon's hands on his hips, holding him in place. 

"Fuck," he says. " _Brendon_." Brendon looks up at him and sucks harder. Spencer moans again.

Spencer's hands are still on Brendon's shoulders, the thumb of one hand pressing down on the bruise he put there, but he wants something more to hold onto. He slides his hands up instead, into Brendon's hair. He grabs it, and Brendon groans. Spencer's suddenly worried he's being too forceful, and he quickly lets go of Brendon's hair, putting his hands on Brendon's head without pulling or grabbing or anything. Brendon pulls back, off Spencer's dick. 

"You can grab my hair," he says. "It's okay, I like it. You can pull it." And then he slides his mouth back down onto Spencer's cock, tongue right back to doing all those amazing things. He's got a hand wrapped around the part of Spencer that doesn't fit in his mouth, now, too. 

"Holy shit," Spencer says, fisting his hands in Brendon's hair again. " _Brendon_." Brendon hums around him, and Spencer tightens his grip, pulling on Brendon's hair a little. Brendon's eyelids flutter shut and Spencer suddenly has an idea. 

"Brendon, would you--" At his hesitant tone, Brendon looks up at him through his eyelashes. "Fuck," Spencer says. "Put your hands behind your back." That weird, new note is back in his voice again ("commanding" would probably be the best word to describe it), and Brendon does as he says. He removes his hands, one from Spencer's dick, the other from his hip. He clasps them behind his back. Holy fuck. Spencer's going to be jerking off to the memory of this for the next, oh, _forever_. 

Spencer thrusts into his mouth, just shallowly, to test his theory, and Brendon just sort of... opens up and _takes it_. And okay, that's it, right there, Brendon's got a bruise on his shoulder that Spencer put there with his _teeth_ and his hands are behind his back and he's kneeling in front of Spencer and he's letting Spencer fuck his mouth, and Spencer is _done_. He thrusts into Brendon's mouth once, twice, three more times, and as he's pulling back the third time Brendon swallows around him and he's done, it's over, that's it, he's coming down Brendon's throat and Brendon just keeps swallowing through Spencer's orgasm, finally pulling back just as Spencer's getting too sensitive. 

Spencer maybe whites out for a second or two. When he comes back to himself his hands are still clenched in Brendon's hair and he releases it gingerly. His hands hurt. He wonders what Brendon's scalp feels like right now. 

"So," he says. "Wow." He touches the bruise on Brendon's shoulder again, pressing down a little. He can't entirely suppress the smile that wants to break free at the shudder that runs through Brendon's body. 

"Yeah, you could say that," Brendon agrees, smiling kind of goofily. He gets to his feet gingerly, pulls Spencer's sweats back up over his spent cock, and kisses him. Huh, they haven't actually done that before now, Spencer realizes. He really likes kissing Brendon, as it turns out. In the way where his dick would be perking up and wanting some attention if he hadn't just had a truly mindblowing orgasm, yes, but maybe a little bit in the way where he might want to do it on lazy Sunday mornings and before they go to work and everything, too. Spencer's not going to think about that, he decides. This was probably just a one-time thing anyway. (He is definitely going to file away the memory of the way his come tastes in Brendon's mouth, though, because... yeah. Spencer really, really likes tasting himself in Brendon's mouth, okay.)

Brendon pulls back and Spencer realizes his knees are kind of wobbly. He's not sure if it's the orgasm or the kiss. Probably both. He grabs Brendon's hand and he's planning to pull him back towards their bunks, he really is, but there's a couch right there which suddenly looks like the best thing ever. Well, second-best, maybe; Spencer's kind of really into the bruise he's put on Brendon's shoulder, too. 

He pulls Brendon towards the couch, yawning, and says, "Sleep," and Brendon says, "Yeah", and they sink down on the really too-small couch. Spencer yawns and is asleep in seconds, an arm around Brendon.


End file.
